Terrible Things
by borderlinebad
Summary: Natsu tells his son how he met his mother. pretty sad but the song is by Mayday parade so yeah.


**/I decided to do a second sad songfic and well, here it is! It's amazing that I wrte this things in less than an hour, but I think you can kinda tell. In this one Natsu is 45 and has a son named Daniel. He has decided one night to tell Daniel how he met his mother Lucy. I know, I know, sad. But still, sad is what I'm best at because I've lived a lot of it.**

 _ **Song: Terrible things by Mayday Parade**_

Natsu called Daniel into the living room and sat him down on the couch, "Daniel, you're 17 and I think it's time you know how exactly I met Lucy." He sighed and rubbed his head. Talking about her always gave him such horrendous headaches.

"Dad you told me you and mom worked at Fairytail together. Is there more?" Daniel asked as he slouched on the couch in his pajamas.

Nasti smiled and let out a half laugh, "There is a lot more but your mom wanted to keep it simple but it's a rather long story. There's a lesson to it and I'm sorry but it's not a good one." Daniel gave him a weird look as he began.

 _By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

"When I had first met your mother, I was 17 and I had thought about how I was so alone and how I needed someone. I felt it was getting to be a long time since I had ever felt connected to anyone but your uncle Happy and ever since your Grandpa Igneel had left I stayed close to only Happy. But I heard one day that Igneel was spotted and I ran to look for him."

 _That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

"I broke through a crowd shouting 'Salamander!' only to see girls surrounding a fraud with hearts in their eyes. But one girl stood out. She was tall with legs as longs as the hands of time and blonde hair so beautiful it seemed the sun gave its own rays to make the strands of it. She stared at me and I stared at her. Not too long after I took her to Fairytail and we became partners. A few years later I realized I was in love with her. She blatantly pointed it how one day in front of the whole guild too."

 _She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

"She said that if front of everyone?' Daniel laughed, "Sounds just like her!" Natsu laughed with him. "I was in shock and didn't know what to say! I just sat there like a fool and stuttered out random words as everyone in the guild cheered. That was the day we got together and it was the second happiest day of my entire life." He lost his smile and looked at the ground.

 _Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things._

"Dad, what do you mean terrible things?" His sweet son asked as he eyed him with curious eyes. The eyes Lucy always looked at him with. "Just wait Daniel, there's a little bit more I have to tell you. A lot of obstacles came between us and there were times me and her both felt like it was over. We fought a lot and we hurt each other. We didn't mean to but that's what life does. It gets in the way. But no matter what we always ended the day with a laugh and a kiss. We never went to bed angry."

 _Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

"Everyone believed in us and we did too. We shared our life with them, our every move. We were their happy ending when it seemed they'd never have one. No one compared to us and no one wanted to."

 _Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare_

"One day I pulled her into the middle of the guild hall and I held her close as Mira turned the lights down and held a spotlight on us. I looked at her and I thought, 'This is my Lucy, MY Lucy. No one is ever gonna touch her.' And it was true, she was my princess Lucy, but not for long because I was about to make her a Queen. I look her in the eye and _I said_

 _"Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string._

"I held her a little box I wrapped myself and she started tear up and all I could do was smile."

 _Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

"She dropped to her knees screaming yes over and over. I got on the floor and held her in my arms as the guild cheered and Makarov dance and Cana drank and Happy cried. It was a wonderful day and we all celebrated."

 _Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,  
That God shows you differently._

"Dad, I don' understand. Nothing that you've said so far is terrible." Daniel said in frustration at his fathers never ending story. "Daniel, I'm getting to the point, trust me." He smiled weakly at him. He ran his hand through his greying hair and sighed again. "It was after we had you that your mom wasn't doing very well. She would have to miss work because she getting sick more often. We thought it was just the weather, since it was winter, and that colds were circulating. But one day when I came home from picking you from Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia's house that your mom gave me some bad news.

 _She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

"I broke down crying and held you and her so tight. You were only 2 years old so it makes since you don't remember. She had cancer and we hadn't even noticed. I held her in my arms when the day came. The hospital lights flickered an ugly light, but even with a bald head and pale skin, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She held you're sleeping body on her chest. She thought putting you down for a nap would be for the best, but eventually your Aunt Erza took you and you, her, and Uncle Jellal went for ice cream. The doctors said it was time for the machine to be turned off. She looked at me with her earthy eyes and whispered how much she loved me with one last breath and then she was gone. It was silent in the room. Everyone was there, even her celestial spirits."

 _Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees._

"When it came time for her funeral I tried to stay strong for you. I didn't want to see how weak your father was but, I couldn't help it. I fell to my knees and screamed her name. I wanted to go to heaven and punch God in his face and kick his ass for taking her away from me. But, Gray pulled me up and hugged me and said something I'll never forget. He said, 'Something life gets in the way and does terrible things to love. Stay strong for Daniel. He's all you have left.' And I promised myself I would give you the life she wanted you to have." Natsu started crying. "Dad?" Daniel looked at him with tears in his eyes.

 _So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

Natsu hugged his son, "Dad, why did you tell me this?" Daniel cried. He had never heard the full story and how beautiful and sad it was. Natsu closed his eyes.

 _Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things_

 **/Terrible I know but I could see it in my head when I was listening to it so I wrote it down. Give me some other songs to consider writing to. Happy or sad, whichever! I love learning of new music!/**


End file.
